Midnight Madness
by ThreeOlympianGoddesses
Summary: This is only the start to the end of the new year, if that makes any sense. When two certain people get the wrong idea about their fortunes, what will happen this time? After all, what's a good Percabeth story without drama?
1. The girl who started it all

**Hello fellow fanfictioners!**

**This is a new story, called Midnight Madness. We won't say anything else because we don't want to ruin the rest for you. Enjoy!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses  
**

Annabeth Chase sat lonely at the Athena table. Everyone had left the dining pavilion a long time ago, so it was just Annabeth and the dim light blinking on and off above her. She had come here for some peace and quiet to read a new book, since the Athena cabin was hectic these days with all the new campers. Oh yeah, and did I mention it was exactly six days, three hours and 15 minutes to New Year's Eve? So, with all the craziness of the newest additions to the Camp Half-Blood family, there was the fuss of getting ready for the New Year? It was...a disaster.

Annabeth sighed and turned to the last page of her book. Her eyes scanned the page quickly before she slammed the book closed. "I knew that was going to happen!" she yelled, mostly to herself, since there was obviously nobody else around.

She stood up and was about to walk back to her cabin when some campers walked in, talking and laughing. They were all Apollo's. "_Oh no,_ "Annabeth thought. She didn't get along so well with the Apollo clan. They were loud, bright, and obnoxious, just like their father.

Annabeth noticed one girl with red hair around her age was carrying a basket in her hands. She looked closer to see that there were fortune cookies in the basket. The redhead noticed Annabeth staring. She stalked over and looked Annabeth straight into her gray eyes.

"Hi!" she said in a very perky, cheerleader-like voice. She smiled and Annabeth noticed her teeth were blinding white. The girl held the basket out to her. "These are some fortune cookies. My mom's best friend is a psychic and fortune cookies is one of her methods," the girl explained cheerfully. Annabeth was feeling kind of moody before, but the way this girl acted, so bright and confident, made her smile.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm from the Athena cabin. And you are?"

"Tallulah James," the girl said. "I got here last Friday. Don't give me a nickname though. Any nickname that can come from Tallulah will just sound stupid." Annabeth laughed. She liked this girl. And her name, Tallulah, was a perfect fit.

"Well then, Tallulah. I'll take one." Annabeth began to reach inside the basket when Tallulah suddenly swatted her hand back.

"No! You can't possibly LOOK inside while you're picking a fortune. Look away and let the fortune come to YOU," she explained. Annabeth nodded, but for some reason, was amused at Tallulah's quirky ways. She did as she was told, and pulled out a random fortune cookie.

"Open it," Tallulah commanded. Annabeth opened the wrapper and cracked the cookie apart split in the middle. She pulled out the piece of paper, and read it aloud while Tallulah looked over her shoulder eagerly.

"_The love of your life will be decided soon enough. New love will blind and confuse you, but by the end of the week, you'll know who the person is in your heart._" She blushed, in spite of herself.

"Ooh! A romance, isn't it?" Tallulah smiled again, a mega-watt smile.

"Oh, stop," Annabeth said, giving her a playful shove.

"Hey! I actually take this stuff seriously! So, who's the lucky guy in your life?" she asked, in the same teasing tone.

Annabeth blushed madly. "There's no guy-"

"Hey Annabeth!" The girls turned to see a boy, with sun-kissed skin from hours of swimming, dark wet hair, eyes the color of the sea, and a lifeguard outfit. Undoubtedly, Percy Jackson, Annabeth's secret crush/ best friend.

"Hi, Percy," she said softly. Annabeth felt her face burn up even more, if that was humanely possible. Tallulah shot Annabeth a glance, her eyebrows raised.

"Who's this?" he asked, gesturing to Tallulah.

"Tallulah James, psychic-in-training. Would you like a fortune cookie?" Tallulah said in one big rush. She held the basket out at arm's length.

Percy looked taken aback, but answered, "Uh, okay." He started to reach in, but Tallulah did the same thing to him as she did to Annabeth.

"No! You look AWAY and THEN you pick it! I swear, all of you have to come back to Arizona one day and take one of my classes," Tallulah said, sighing dramatically. Annabeth's lips turned up into a grin at Tallulah's behavior. Percy obliged and covered his eyes with one hand. He plucked a fortune cookie with the other hand and opened the wrapper. Percy then popped the whole cookie in his mouth.

"No, you buffoon! You look at the fortune first!" Tallulah said, in exasperation.

"Oh, sorry," Percy said, his mouth full of cookie. He pried the fortune paper out of his mouth. _ Stupid. Yep, that's Percy, _Annabeth thought to herself.

"So, um, do I read it?" he asked uncertainly.

"Obviously," Annabeth answered, smacking his shoulder.

"Ouch! Well, fine then. It says that I will find the one thing I've been wanting for a while by the end of the week if I proceed with caution," Percy said. Annabeth and Tallulah exchanged frantic glances. _By the end of the week. _

"What do you think it means, Percy?" Tallulah asked coyly.

He thought for a moment before his face lit up in excitement. "Oh yeah! I lost my lucky New York sweatshirt a while ago, and maybe I'll find it by the end of the week! Thanks, Tallulah! I gotta go!" Percy exclaimed. He raced off in so much happiness that the door nearly hit him on the way out.

"Boys. So utterly clueless," Tallulah said, shaking her head. Her red curls swung around, making it look like Tallulah's hair was on fire.

Annabeth laughed. "Let's go to the lake. It's been a long day already," she suggested.

Tallulah shrugged. "Okay."

Annabeth and Tallulah walked out the big doors of the pavilion. Annabeth squinted as the sun hit her face, as she was not used to the brilliant, gleaming light in the middle of the sky. Tallulah merely put on a large pair of black sunglasses.

On the short walk down to the lake, Annabeth learned that Tallulah had lived in Sedona, Arizona before she came to Camp Half-Blood. Sedona was a place where vortexes aligned, which was probably the cause of Tallulah's eccentric psychic talent. It turns out that she did some fortune-telling in her mom's best friend's studio, too. People actually paid her to find out what would happen in their future.

The girls got down to the lake and sat down on the beach. Annabeth sifted the warm sand through her fingers and let the cool water creep up on her toes as she listened to Tallulah talk. That girl was like a chatterbox that never stopped. But what Annabeth was really thinking about was the fortune. When Percy had come, she had quickly stuffed it into her pocket. She didn't want him to see it, of course. Now, Annabeth pulled it out from her front jean pocket and smoothed out the crinkled paper. She stared hard at the phrase that apparently said she was going to find her true love. Just think about it, one small, little crumpled piece of paper could change somebody's life. Annabeth must've been concentrating really hard on it, because she didn't realize Tallulah had stopped yakking and was staring intently at her, as if to read her expression.

"Hey, Annabeth," she said, snapping her fingers in front of Annabeth's face.

"Mm-hm?" Annabeth asked, her eyes still focused on the slip of paper.

"Watcha thinking 'bout?" she questioned in a sing-song type of tone.

"Nothing," Annabeth answered, trying to cover it up. She casually folded up the paper, this time neatly, and put it in her pocket once again. "So," Annabeth said, hugging her knees," What were you saying?"

Tallulah narrowed her eyes and stared at Annabeth, as if to say,"_I know you're keeping a secret but I won't push it." _She resumed her storytelling while Annabeth listened to the many adventures of Tallulah's past.

**Please review and tell us if we should continue!**


	2. The Confusion

**Hey!**

**You guys are really lucky, we're on an updating roll this week! Before you read the story, we've decided that we're going to hold a contest. You know those be-in-the-story-contests? Yeah that. So, if you want to be in the awesome story Midnight Madness, PM us with your name, age, and your godly parent. We need about three characters, all from different cabins. So help us out and join!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses  
**

Annabeth met Adam at sailing class. She originally wanted to learn the skill with Tallulah, but she was more interested in Callan from the Demeter cabin. So Annabeth was stuck with this foreign boy who she knew nothing about. At least he was somewhat attractive. No, scratch that. He was incredibly cute, with neat blond hair that resembled a Student Body President, and ironically, he was one. Adam smiled a lot too, which lit up his entire face. He had the kind of brown eyes that you could never get tired of. Annabeth blushed when she saw who she was paired with.

"Hey," he said, grinning at her. "I'm Adam. Hermes."

"Annabeth. Athena," she answered, a shy smile playing on her lips. Adam stepped on the boat and held out his hand to help her. Annabeth took it gingerly and Adam gently pulled her on. She began to walk away to look around the boat but was yanked back by Adam's hand. He was still holding it.

"Um, Adam?" Annabeth told him, not finishing her sentence.

"Oh, sorry," Adam replied, suddenly realizing he hadn't let go yet. He freed his grip from hers and Annabeth's arm dropped to her side. Adam walked over to the side of the boat and released the rope. They were sailing.

A cool breeze swept past them, causing Annabeth's blond hair to blow behind her. It was one of those perfect summer days when the sun was out, the sky was bluer than ever, and little clouds were overhead.

"So, where are you from, anyway?" she found herself asking, leaning on the side of the boat.

"I come from Detroit. A big family. And you?" Adam asked.

"San Francisco. But I've been here forever," she answered, remembering the good memories of camp, back when she was younger. Annabeth reached down and slowly touched her fingers to the cold water of the lake, creating small ripples.

Adam smiled. "Good. Maybe you could show me around? I mean, it's only my first year here, which is weird because I'm 15. Well, that's what Chiron says." Adam seemed to realize he was babbling and stopped. He turned the mast on the boat, making them shift directions. "Have you ever been sailing?" he asked, changing the subject.

Annabeth smiled sheepishly and took her hand out of the water. "No, but I want to learn."

Adam nodded. "It's real easy once you get the hang of it."

"Cool. So, you go sailing a lot?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, kind of. Well, every summer, my dad would take all of us down to the beach. He taught me how to sail there. I've been sailing since I was eleven," Adam told her. Annabeth nodded. They started to talk, and Annabeth found out that he was a really nice guy. He made her laugh, and there was just something about Adam that Annabeth couldn't put a finger on. But it was a good something. A really good something.

"Alright, campers! It's time to return to shore. Please be careful coming back and don't bump into anyone!" someone with a loudspeaker yelled.

"It's over already?" Annabeth asked, surprised. The hour had seemed to fly by.

"I guess. That was quick," Adam said, turning the mast again, this time toward land.

"So, I'll see you around?" Annabeth asked, hopefully. She hoped her voice didn't sound desperate, but she couldn't help it. She kind of liked this new boy.

"Sure. Maybe sooner than later," Adam said.

"Um, okay?" Annabeth asked, not really knowing what he meant.

" No, like-never mind. Can you meet me here around six? I always wanted to have a lakeview dinner," Adam asked, very forward.

"Okay. See you then," Annabeth said, suddenly shy. They were already at the docks, so Adam helped her out of the boat. _Very gentlemanly. _Annabeth looked up at the sky and somehow knew that for once, her mom, the goddess Athena, approved. That was saying a lot, because Athena was the goddess of wisdom...not to mention war.

Annabeth waved Adam goodbye as she headed off to find Tallulah.

**Join our contest! And please review and tell us what you think!  
**


	3. Through Percy's Eyes

**Hello Midnight Madness readers! We are so so sorry for not updating for a while. We didn't have much inspiration for this story, and we don't even have a lot of it now, but we're trying. We'll get new chapters posted up, but at a slower pace. We'll attempt to at least finish the story, but it's gonna be pretty short fanfic. **

**In other news, please make sure to check out our other fanfics- Taylor Swift Songfics and Girls Night Out if you haven't already. We haven't updated those much either, but we're getting there. **

**Anyway, here you go, chapter 3! Enjoy!  
**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

**Percy's POV**

Whoa. I couldn't believe my eyes. One moment I was laughing at Beckendorf because he got tangled in some of the ropes, and the next moment I look over and see her. And her partner. I saw Annabeth laughing with some other guy that looked like a son of Aphrodite, without the cockiness. She was laughing! LAUGHING! As they sailed together! TOGETHER! I didn't like it. I know I'm being over-dramatic but it's, you know, her. Annabeth. I've maybe-kinda-sorta liked her for a while now. I guess I wasn't paying any attention because as I steered the tiller, I forgot to tell my reject-of-a-partner, Beckendorf, to duck, so the boom hit him square in the face, knocking him out of the boat and into the ice-cold water. "Oh, gods! Sorry!" I shouted over the edge of the boat. I saw Beckendorf flailing his arms and trying to keep his head above water. I tried to turn the boat in reverse but forgot how. I heard Beckendorf shouting.

"PERCY! GET BACK HERE! WHAT ARE YOU? CRAZY?"

I faced back to him. "SORRY! I'M TRYING!" I hastily yelled back. I turned the sails out and eventually stopped the boat. I breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that I had everything under control. Then I heard some rather girlish screams. And I realized that Beckendorf was still in the water.

"PERCY!" he screamed, kicking his legs furiously. By now, Beckendorf was a few yards away and I couldn't grab him with my hards, nor could I find a floating tube thing. I guess I could've used a rope, but I wasn't thinking at the time. I watched as our sailing instructor, Brendan, zoomed over in a jet-ski boat. He pulled Beckendorf out of the water and brought him back to our sailboat.

"Thanks, Brendan," Beckendorf said, climbing into the opening on the side of the boat. He glared at me as Brendan sped away to teach some other campers how to steer. I took a good look at Beckendorf. He was soaking wet from head to toe, shivering, and had a small red bump starting to form on the side of his forehead. Probably where the boom hit him.

"Oops?" I offered, shrugging my shoulders. All of a sudden, Beckendorf pushed me, hard, over the side of the boat. I flew headfirst into the water. To his amusement, this only relaxed me since I was a son of Poseidon. Quickly, I made a bubble so that I would be dry when I came out of the surface, to annoy Beckendorf even more. I rose above the water to see him laughing his head off. He stopped when he realized that I was in perfect condition.

Then he scowled at me and said something I couldn't make out. It sounded like,"Stupid son of Poseidon..." the last part I couldn't hear at al, but I could tell it was cursing of some sort. I chuckled to myself and used the ladder on the side to get back up on the boat. I grabbed a towel from the cabin and used it to dry off my body. Luckily, I had thought of wearing swimming trunks just in case I took a quick dip between activities, so that was smart. I let Beckendorf try his hand at the gears and put on a orange life vest just in case. Safety procedures checked off, I looked back at Annabeth and _that boy's_ boat. I found an old pair of binoculars in a supplies bin and immediately zoomed in on Annabeth. They were dusty and cracked so I couldn't see very well through them, but hey. They had some sort of magnification, no matter how much they made me sneeze. I continued staring at her for a few minutes, watching as her eyes seemed to sparkle as she laughed...

"Percy. PERCY! Man, what the Hades are you doing?" Beckendorf interrupted from his post. I looked at him, startled.

"Um, ugh, looking at...nature."

"Nature?" Beckendorf asked, sarcastic.

"Yup. Isn't it beautiful?" I said, hoping he'd buy it. I gestured out to the blooming flowers and humongous trees on the bank for effect.

"Sure, Percy. But when did you start calling Annabeth "nature"?"

"I wasn't looking at-" I started to say, blushing a deep red.

Then I heard Brendan. "Alright, campers! It's time to return to shore. Please be careful coming back and don't bump into anyone!" he directed his last words towards me and Beckendorf. I held up my hands in surrender as if to say,"_I won't!" _We steered toward the beach, which wasn't very far, considering we had spent half the time trying to get ourselves out of the water.

**Short, huh? Well, it was kinda-sorta a filler chappie, so yeah. But it was entertaining, at least. Right?  
**

**Please review**!


	4. A Green Monster, and no, not a booger

**Hello people!**

**Okay, we've been gone for a while. Yeah, we're really sorry, but the reason is, we're working on some awesome new chapters and a special surprise for y'all. So bear with us here. Please? **

**One more thing. One of our stories, Girls Night Out, is coming to a close pretty soon. Don't worry, we still have a few more chapters for you, but we've already written the ending and are ready to post. It's going to be our first completed Fanfiction, so we're pretty excited about that. :)  
**

**Anyways, we hope you like chapter four of Midnight Madness. Enjoy!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

Once Beckendorf and I got back to the cabins area, I decided to _formally_ meet the boy Annabeth was sailing partners with. I found out his name was Adam from Beckendorf. No, not _from _Beckendorf cabin, since Beckendorf isn't a god and doesn't have his own cabin, but more like he told me that-Oh, I think you get it.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Beckendorf taunted.

"No! Of course not!" I said, my face probably turning the color of a tomato.

"No, I think you are..." Beckendorf started waving his arms around like a madman/monkey and danced in a circle around me. He went up in my face and I could smell his garlic breath from lunch. He started chanting, "Jealous. Jealous! Jeaaaalous!" in an attempt to get me to confess.

A few minutes passed, until I just couldn't take it anymore. Well that, and the garlic was starting to make me gag. "Fine! I'm a little jealous! Just stop doing...whatever you're doing!" I shouted.

Beckendorf smiled and stopped his weird ritual. "Listen, Percy. I know you're mad 'cause he's spending a lot of time with Annabeth, but try not to get too paranoid."

Percy frowned. "Who are you, my mom?"

Beckendorf only smiled. I think it was because he couldn't come up with a good enough comeback. "I gotta get to the camp forge. See you later, Green-eyed Monster," Beckendorf teased, leaving me in the middle of the Athena and Hermes cabins, places where two _certain_ people lived. Two certain people that I didn't want to see.

But, sadly, I had to meet one of them.

I rolled my eyes and set off toward the Hermes cabin. I found _him_ organizing his stuff in his camp trunk. _Probably a neat freak, _I thought. _Wow, he would get along well with Donatello, but that's another story. _ He immediately noticed me walking toward him and stood up, brushing nothing off his jeans.

"Um, hello. I don't believe we've met." he said, flashing a smile. It was blinding white, even though he wasn't an Apollo child.

"I'm Percy Jackson. Poseidon cabin. I'm kind of a camp hero around here," I said casually, trying to look as intimidating as I could. I added a signature Justin Bieber hair flip for effect, but it didn't work very well. A.K.A, I looked stupid.

"Um...okay. I'm Adam. Watsonburger. Hermes, obviously. I just got here so I don't really know anyone."

"Oh, well I think you've already made one. You know, that girl." When Adam looked confused I added, "_Annabeth_." Adam's eyes seemed to light up.

"Oh yeah! She's pretty nice. Do you know her?"

"Know her? Psh. I'm her BEST FRIEND," I said a little too loudly, causing Connor and Travis to shoot me some murderous looks in the middle of their prank, which involved fart bombs and Aphrodite kids.

"Do you guys have something going on? Because I don't want to-" he started to say, but i interrupted.

"No, no, no _yet_ at least."

"Alright, then. So you won't have a problem with us having a lakeside picnic, do you?" he asked, slowly.  
I forced a smile. "Not at all..." I said through gritted teeth. He smiled that annoying smile again. "Anyway," I said, changing the subject," What school do you go to?"  
"Manhattan Prep." Adam said. He said the school's name like it was Stanford or some other Ivy League.

_That nerd school_, I thought.

"I'm student body president, basketball team captain, and class valedictorian," he proudly told me.

I immediately felt lame. How could I compare to that? I mean, if I were a girl, _I_ would date him.

...Erm, that sounded weird.

Anyway, no wonder Annabeth likes him. He's _perfect_.

"Oh well, that's good for you," I said, nonchalant," I have to go to swordfighting class right now so-" I started when somebody knocked on the door.

"Hi guys." Annabeth opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" Adam asked her. He smirked at me. I knew he was trying to say"_ See? She comes to see _me_."_

I narrowed my eyes. _Oh, this is war. _I had to think of a plan first, before I tried going against Adam. I would need a perfectly planned out strategy to beat him. I couldn't let _him_ have my best friend.

"I was just making sure Percy wasn't late for our swordfighting practice. Travis said he saw you come in here, so I went right in," she explained. "Hurry up, Percy. We're already late."

I grinned in Adam's general direction, trying to make it discreet so Annabeth didn't see me. But she still did.

"Um, Percy? Why are you smiling at the air?" Annabeth said, a smile playing on her lips. I shook my head, dropping the smile.

"Forget it. Let's go," I told her, and just for effect, I put my arm around Annabeth. I had a feeling I would be having a _talk_ with Adam some time soon. Annabeth now had a surprised look on her face. I looked over my shoulder at Adam's expression. He seemed a little suspicious, but went back to organizing.

"Er, Percy?" Annabeth asked. I turned to her. She was squirming under my arm. "What are you doing?"

Oh, gods. _Now I have to find an excuse_, I thought. I spoke the first thing that came to mind. "Um, you have a spider on your arm!" I blurted. I hit Annabeth's shoulder like I was killing it. "There. It's dead," I said. She pushed my arm off her and it dropped limply to my side.

Annabeth smacked her shoulder repeatedly, screaming,"Spider! Spider on my arm! SPIDER!" She ran to the nearest tree and rubbed her shoulder against it, attempting to get the "spider" guts off. A few campers around us looked at her weirdly. Some turned to me for explanation.

"Daughter of Athena. Spider," I said briefly, hoping they would all leave. Some of them went _Ohhhh!_ and went on with their life. Others, mostly young campers who didn't know what was happening, looked on intently. I ran to Annabeth and felt all their eyes boring into my back. I looked back at the few boys and girls who were still standing near us. "Go! Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked, shooing them along. Some gave me rude glances, but they all left. I grabbed Annabeth's hands and attempted to calm her down.

"Annabeth! It's okay! The spider's dead!" I yelled over her shouting.

The screeching stopped. "Really? It's gone?" she asked me, her gray eyes wide.

"Yes. No more spider," I told her, in a voice I reserved just for four-year-olds.

"Okay." Annabeth sighed. "Let's get to practice. We're already late," she said, yanking my arm. I could only sigh.

**Please Review!**


	5. A Date at the Lake

**Hello fanfictioners!**

**Thank you to klydo, Themonsta01, and Pinkgloss59 for reviewing! You get a virtual cookie each! (::)**

**Anyway, if any of you have any ideas about this story, please tell us in a review or PM us! This is our last pre-written chapter and we're running out of ideas! Help!  
**

**One last thing. I, Demeter, made a FictionPress account! Go to the ThreeOlympianGoddesses profile page, and in my bio is the link to my FictionPress. I would really appreciate it if you gave me feedback on my work there, so I can know what I need to do to make it better. Thanks. :)**

**Without further ado, Chapter 5!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

It was nearly six o'clock. I was in my cabin, getting ready to meet Adam at the lake. I wasn't sure if I was more excited or confused. My thoughts kept drifting to my fortune cookie. I'm supposed to find the "love of my life" and face a "confusion" of some sort. Tallulah was hinting at Percy, but...I'm not sure. And what about Adam? Could he be the "confusion" or possibly the "person in my heart?" Gods, Aphrodite, why do you have to do your job so well?

"Annabeth?" someone asked. I whipped towards the door to see one of my younger siblings, a miniature of myself, Layla.

"Hi, Layla," I said, giving her a hug. Layla pulled back quickly. She isn't the touchy type.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, her big gray eyes full of wonder.

I looked down at my gray cotton dress and clear sandals that I decided to wear with a black sweater. My hair was twisted in a blond bun.

"I'm going somewhere. Do you like it?" I asked, modeling that night's ensemble.

"Sure. Um, I'm going to go read," Layla told me.

"Oh, what are you reading?" I asked, looking at my outfit one more time in the mirror.

"To Kill a Mockingbird," she answered. "I'm still on the second chapter. I'm such a slacker." Layla sighed.

I laughed as she headed out of the room. A little eight-year old genius child thinks that she's a slacker. _WOW. _

I grabbed my traditional black bag and headed out of the cabin. I checked my watch. Six-oh-five. I was late.

I darted through the trees, hoping nobody would stop me on the way. No such luck. I bumped into something that felt like a tree. Well, a moving tree. I fell backwards and landed on a huge rock, my face inches away from a thorn bush.

"Sorry!" the person told me. "I'm a klutz." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. I reached down to grab my purse, which was sitting neatly on a patch of dried grass.

"It's okay," I said, brushing some of the dirt off my bag.

"I'm really-" the person stopped mid-sentence, squinting through the mid-darkness. "Annabeth? Where are you going?"

I looked up. It was Percy. "Percy? I'm going down to the lake," I answered, leaving the Adam part out. "What about you?"

"Oh, you know, patrol. Making sure no new campers come out," he said casually. I think he knew that I had been here long enough to know that there was no such thing as patrol. But I nodded anyway.

"I should go. See you," I told Percy hurriedly, dashing away. Percy put up a hand in a wave, but I was already gone.

When I arrived at the lake, ten minutes behind time, Adam was already there, leaning on a green blanket and staring up at the sky. I shuffled across the sand to him, but my sandals were restraining me. I finally got annoyed, whipped them off, and fast-walked the few feet to Adam.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized, dropping my over-sized bag and shoes onto the sand.

"S'okay," he told me. "I like your dress."

"Oh, thanks," I said, looking down at my clothes. I cautiously sat down on the blanket.

"So, Annabeth. You're good friends with Percy Jackson, right?" he asked, still looking out into the lake. My eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes," I said slowly.

"Well, he came over to my cabin to introduce himself to me," Adam said. _Oh, that's what that Seaweed Brain was doing!_ "And, he..."

"Yeah?" I urged him on. Adam shook his head.

"Never mind. You want crackers with spinach dip or something? I learned how to make them in Home Ec," he said, pulling something out of the basket.

"Well, I've never tried them before, but okay," I obliged. Adam's eyes bulged.

"You've never had spinach dip?" he nearly yelled in my face. His breath smelled like spearmint. I shook my head. "Well, Miss Annabeth, you chose the right person to make it for you. Adam Watsonburger makes the best dip in the world." I nearly laughed out loud at the sound of his last name, but was able to control myself. Adam offered me a cracker that looked way fancier than my usual Ritz, and held out some green looking substance in a tupperware. I hesitantly scooped up some of the stuff with a cracker, then stared at it.

"Go on," Adam urged. I stuffed the whole thing in my mouth. It, it …...was delicious!

"This is so good!" I told him, eagerly reaching for another. Adam laughed.

"That's only the appetizer," he said.

"Appetizer?" I asked, incredulously. Except it sounded like "apphetizr" since my mouth was full of cracker. Adam nodded as he yanked out something else from his magical basket, this time a baking pan covered with tin foil. "What's that?"

"Baked salmon with goat cheese and coriander. My grandmother's recipe," Adam told me proudly. My eyebrows touched the sky.

"Huh?" was the only thing that came out of my mouth. Well, that, and some chewed cracker pieces. _Ew._ I quickly wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

Adam laughed again. His laugh had the perfect ring to it.

"Just try it," he suggested, handing me a fork. I was never one to like fish, but I tried it anyway so I wouldn't seem rude. The cori-whatever-it's-called tasted like soap, but I didn't say anything.

"Mmmm..." I mumbled, trying to hold my breath and chew at the same time. I faked a closed smile.

Adam grinned. "You like?"

"Hmmm..." I mumbled, trying to make it a cross between yes and no.

"Have some more!" Adam said happily, skewering another piece of fish on the fork. He held it to my mouth and I accidentally breathed in the heavy scent of fish. I stifled my urge to spit out the food and reluctantly opened my mouth. Adam stuffed it in while I swallowed, my throat dry.

The rest of the night was a blur. Adam made blueberry cheesecake, which was a relief. No fish cupcakes or anything. Then, he walked me to my cabin, kissed me lightly on the cheek, and left, the picnic basket dangling from his right hand. I leaned against the door frame to my cabin, watching him go. Could it be? Could _he_ be the boy from my fortune? I mean, Adam was perfect. He was smart, funny, sweet, and he understood my architecture. He was any Athena child's dream. But... _ But what, Annabeth? _I thought. _What's holding you back?_ Suddenly, I heard the soft pad of feet behind me.

"Annabeth?" a girl asked, sidling up next to me. It was Layla. She was already wearing her pajamas and clutching a new paperback in her hands.

"Hey Layls," I said, ruffling her blond waves. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yeah. But I stayed up to finish my book. I'm starting Tom Sawyer now," she explained, holding up the 256 page book. I nodded. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Just thinking," I told her vaguely. "Let's go inside. It's getting cold." I ushered Layla inside, taking one more glance after Adam. I changed into my pajamas, and careful not to wake any of my siblings, settled into bed. "_Aphrodite, why do you have to make everything so dang complicated?"_ I thought, right as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Kind of a filler, but yeah. **

**Please Review!**

**(Remember, reviewing makes us happy, happiness gives us inspiration, and inspiration gives you more updates! So, REVIEW! :) )**


	6. The Intersting Siblings

**Oh. My. Gosh. We can't write as many so's to express how sorry we are. You have been patiently waiting for this chapter for about 2 months now, and we are so (x100000000) sorry you had to wait that long. **

**This story has been a challenge for us for a few months, so if y'all have any ideas whatsoever, PM us or leave a review. **

**Anyway, thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter, and please make sure to check out our new story Chad if you haven't will guarantee it will have you laughing. :)**

**And now, without further ado, Chapter 6!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses  
**

I woke up to the birds chirping and the sun steaming through the flimsy window curtains. It was the perfect day, especially in the middle of winter, but this day would be anywhere far from flawless. I sighed loudly and threw back my covers. I walked across the creaky cabin floor to change into my orange camp t-shirt and jeans. I put my blond curls in a messy braid and headed out. I was looking forward to seeing Adam at sailing class. I blushed at the thought, and just then, OW! Lost in my daydreams, I didn't realize that I had leaned against a tree and gotten a splinter in my finger. I cursed loudly and tried unsuccessfully to get the piece of wood out from my poor finger.

"Hey, what's with the yelling?" a girl said, coming out from behind a cabin. I jumped up in surprise. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," she apologized, walking closer to me. I saw that her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail which showcased her blue-grey eyes that sparkled like the moon. The sun shone off her copper skin. She looked like a daughter of Aphrodite, walked with the confidence of Apollo, and had the same eyes as my mother. I couldn't place her.

"Hi, I'm Serena," she said.

"Annabeth, " I told her. "Daughter of Athena. You?" I asked, curious to know. Serena sighed.

"Long story."

"Go ahead. I have plenty of time," I said, sitting down on a rock. The second choice was a tree stump, and I really didn't want to make it 2 splinters. Serena plopped down on that.

"Well, my dad is Apollo, first of all, so I got put in the Apollo cabin," she started.

"Okay," I said, urging her on.

"But my mom... Let's just say my mom was different. She was Athena's kid, like you. But she was really pretty. Not that you're not!" Serena added quickly. "It's just, my grampa was Aphrodite's son. Mom's name was Maine, ever heard of her?" Serena turned toward me.

I wracked my brain for knowledge of someone called Maine, but came up with nothing. So I shook my head and Serena went on.

"She chose the be a Hunter of Artemis when she was thirteen. She thought it was her "calling." Until she met Apollo. Oh, man, you wouldn't believe how mad Artemis was when she found out one of her maidens broke the oath with her twin brother," Serena said, adding a low whistle for effect.

"A few months after the Hunters dropped her, Mom gave birth to my brother, Jake." At this, Serena pointed to a guy with identical black hair to her own. He was sitting on the front stoop of the Apollo cabin, alone, and was just surveying the camp. He seemed deep in thought. "And then five years later, I came along." Serena said, ending her story. I stayed quiet, trying to follow her tale in my head.

"Well," I said finally after a few minutes of silence, "That's not too lengthy, just...complicated."

Serena laughed. "Yeah, it is."

"But it's cool you came from such a...interesting family."

"Yeah...that's a nice way of putting it," she told me, smiling. Suddenly, my index finger started throbbing madly. I looked down at it and saw the cursed little piece of wood sticking out from my skin. I growled at it.

"I guess I better get to the infirmary to get this thing out," I said to Serena, cradling my finger.

"Oh, Jake can do it," Serena offered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Child of Apollo, you know," she said. I was thinking if she was Apollo's kid herself, why couldn't she do it? And as if by magic, Serena answered the question.

"I'd do it but I'm not good at that kind of stuff. I kind of took up Apollo's psychic side." I nodded.

"Jake!" Serena called. Jake looked up and jogged over to us. His dark hair flopped into his eyes and he used a Justin Bieber-type hair flip to move them.

"Um, Serena, who's this?" he asked awkwardly.

"Jake, this is Annabeth. She's from Athena," Serena introduced. Jake stayed quiet. "Anyway, could you get a splinter out from her hand?"

"Fine," Jake answered, producing a pair of tweezers from his jean pocket. I stifled a laugh.

"Whoa, what are you doing, walking around with a pair of tweezers?" I asked jokingly. The tips of Jake's ears turned red.

"Nothing..." he said quietly. Serena shook her head as if she was trying to think about what he was doing with them also.

The way Jake took out my splinter was quick and almost painless. In less then a minute, I was rubbing the little hole in my skin where the piece of wood had been.

"Thanks," I told him, wiping the scare amount of blood off my finger.

"No problem," Jake said, looking down at his feet. Suddenly, Tallulah ran up to me, breathless. Her red curls sprouted out of her head like an afro, and she almost looked like a clown.

"Annabeth! You have to see this!" she yelled, grabbing my hand where the splinter had been.

"OW!" I shouted, and instantly recoiled. "Sorry, I got a splinter there." Tallulah rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on!"

**Oh, I forgot to mention, we put the characters that entered in the contest here. We decided to make them siblings since both writergirl97 and jacques05 asked for similar things. So, there you go!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
